elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
King Edward, Part VIII
King Edward, Part VIII Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part VIII Wilderland The journey through Valenwood was pleasant. The weather held fair for the most part, with sunny days and cool nights. Bright leaves of scarlet, crimson, gold and green drifted down to form a carpet beneath their horses' feet. Valenwood was very different from the somber, steep forests of High Rock. When they reached the northern border, Edward, looking back, saw that the trees were mostly bare, shorn of their glory. Before them lay a wide green land of rolling hills with only a few stands of trees. It seemed to spread on forever. "This is Wilderland, Edward," Moraelyn said. "Be on your guard. It seems a pleasant land, but no king's writ runs here. Each man's hand is against every other's -- and there are worse than men. All the races of Tamriel meet here, and clash, save thine, perhaps." They journeyed for some days more with small incident ... save one for a band of Khajiit raiders that crept up on their camp by night. These were easily repelled. Silk slew one and the rest ran off yowling. The gentle wood elf girl, Willow, lobbed fireballs after them. There were no roads, just small paths that criss-crossed one another and seemingly led nowhere. After two weeks of steady riding they came to a bowl shaped place in the hills where the land was tilled. The fields looked fair and were stacked with harvest, but the folk were dispirited, ragged, and unfriendly. Questions about inns got only shrugs and puzzled looks. Armed bands challenged them at times and demanded to know their business. When Moraelyn said they were bound for Morrowind, they were told to pass through quickly and mind they stole nothing. "Passage is all we wish," Moraelyn said quietly. "Someone should teach these folk manners," the usually placid Mats growled. "Thou mayst stay and open a school of etiquette, if it pleases thee," Moraelyn said, "I fear my life's too short to teach the lessons these villains require. Still, I like not the look of the sky; it looks e'en more evil than the folk. I think we'll try our luck in the town." The town was surrounded by a palisade of wood and had a stout gate. Guards looked them over and refused them entrance. "None but humans enter here, elf. Take thy rabble and begone." "I see. Ali, Mats, Edward, thou seemst to qualify for the hospitality here. The rest of us will shelter elsewhere." Aliera announced that she would see them all blown back to Firsthold by the storm before she'd step within these gates. So they circled the town, passing a moat with stone walls within and a keep of some sort within that. A track north took them past a small house with a large barn nearby. Both looked in poor repair, but Moraelyn sent Aliera and Edward to knock at the door and ask if they might sleep in the barn. The rest waited in the road. An elderly woman answered their knock; she looked pleased to see them. "Stay? Aye, I'd be glad of the company. No need to sleep in the barn, though, lady. I've a room to spare. My name's Ora Engelsdottir." Aliera gestured toward the waiting Companions. The woman squinted toward them. "Thy man's there and some friends? Aye, we'll all squeeze together then. T'will be warmer so. I've a pot of soup on the fire; made it to last me a week but you're welcome to it. I can make more." "My husband's an elf." "Is he so? He looks to take good care of thee and thy son. Thou's fat as pigs. Bring them in. I wish my grand-daughter had such a one to care for her." Ora refused payment, saying she was not yet at such a pass that her guests must pay for her hospitality. She said tales and song and an evening's merriment would be payment enough. Pots and dishes were set out to catch the worst of the leaks; she knew them all well. They gathered around the hearth and made very merry while the storm raged, banging the shutters and doors and threatening to blow the roof away altogether. "Tell me, my lady," Ora whispered apart to Aliera, "He's truly good to thee? He's so big and so black." "Truly good," Aliera said keeping her mouth serious while her eyes laughed. "Aye, 'tis well, then. He put me a bit in mind of our baron, who's big and dark -- oh, not so dark as thy elf. He took my grand-daughter, Caron -- and, he does not treat her well. He -- he hurts her, my lady. And she dare not run away. Where would she go?" Tears gathered in Ora's eyes and followed worn familiar tracks down her cheeks. When their hostess had gone to sleep in her own room, Aliera repeated what she had been told. "Let's rescue the girl," Beech said, "we grow stale with inaction." "Aye!" said Silk and Willow at once. Mats growled an agreement. Mith and Ssa'ass looked interested. Moraelyn looked doubtful. "We cannot right every wrong in Tamriel. This baron offers his folk shelter of a kind. They could leave if they liked it better outside." "Aye," Mith said, "he keeps the bandits off so he may rob the folk at leisure." "An we pull him down? There'll be another to take his place. Or else the outside will come in and there'll be nothing left at all." "Nothing would be better than this filthy something," Mats said. "There's that." The storm seemed to have moved away. Aliera went to the door and stared up into the sky where clouds raced past the eastern moon. A single large brilliant blue star hung near the moon. "Zenithar hangs near Tamriel tonight. Moraelyn?" "I'd thought to mend her roofs tomorrow if it's fair," he said as she returned to the fireside. "We'll do so much at least. As for the rest -- Aliera?" "She asked for my help, in a way ... and I -- I think I hear Zenithar's voice in the wind and feel his hand in the rain on this night." "Thy quest, then, wife." Aliera nodded, unsmiling. She curled up with Moraelyn in the chimney corner and they whispered and laughed together for awhile. Edward fell asleep. In the morning he was sent up on the roof to help Beech and Willow place new shingles. Moraelyn wrote a letter which he gave to Mats, telling him to take it to the baron, to arrive at the castle around dinnertime and to go afoot. "You're going to challenge him for the girl!" Edward grinned. "But will he fight? And wouldn't he take her back again once we're gone?" "Mmm. Since he wouldn't let me in his town, thy mother thought to invite him to our house instead." Moraelyn stamped the letter with his sealing ring and handed it to Mats. "Oh. It's a long way to your house still, isn't it?" Edward felt a bit of disappointment that no rescue seemed imminent, but he supposed it really was not reasonable to expect eight people to take a keep, even if they were Moraelyn's Companions. Probably the songs exaggerated their deeds. Moraelyn grinned, ruffled Edward's hair and told him to cease his questions, get up on the roof, and mind his mother. Moraelyn and Mith set off together on foot. Aliera said they were going hunting. They did not return even at suppertime. Aliera told Edward not to worry; they'd meet later. It was well after sundown when she bid their hostess farewell. They took all the horses with them and left them in a grove near the north wall of the keep. Aliera asked Edward if he wanted to wait for them with the horses. Edward asked where they were going. "We have to enter the keep to get Ora's grandchild out. No questions, Edward. If you're coming, then stay with me and do exactly as I say. Levitate across the moat: I must swim. Once across we'll scale the wall. Once inside, just follow me and be as silent as you can." Edward gaped at his mother and the other Companions. How could the six of them possibly storm a keep? Three women, two men and a boy? There would be guards up on the wall and a lot more inside. Mats would be inside too, though, he guessed. But where were Moraelyn and Mith? There were fearsome things in the moat. Edward began a protest, then thought better of it. Ssa'ass slid into the moat first. There was some splashing and hissing, then the water went quiet. Aliera entered the water. The others levitated. "Here's the ropes," Beech said, feeling along the wall. There were three ropes. Edward, Beech and Ssa'ass went up first; Aliera, Willow and Silk followed. Moraelyn and Mith were waiting above. Two guards were snoring softly in a heap. "How--" Edward began, and found his mother's hand clapped over his mouth. A guard from another wall section called out and Edward's heart stopped beating. Mith called something back to him and tramping footsteps moved away. The Companions went silently down the stairs and slipped across the yard like shadows. There was no guard on the door to the keep itself. Inside the passages were eerily quiet. They stopped at an imposing door and flattened themselves against the wall beside it. They could hear voices within. A thin chilling wail sounded and died away. Moraelyn whistled a snatch of song into the silence that followed. The door swung open and they raced inside, falling on the startled guards like furies. Edward was last inside, Tooth in his hand; he stabbed the nearest guard in the side, and Beech finished him with a blow to the head. Mats had been inside; it was he who had opened the door. His axe clove the head of one guard, then swung against the inner door. Aliera and Willow had barred the strong outer door. Moraelyn's opponent was a very young man. He'd taken one look at the big dark elf, dropped his sword and fallen to his knees, praying for mercy. Moraelyn eyed him with disgust and said, "Greet Zenithar for me; tell him Moraelyn of Ebonheart commends you to his mercy. I have none for such as you." He slashed the young guard's throat. Blood sprayed over Moraelyn's leathers. His victim fell over, gurgling horribly. A burning acid rose in Edward's throat; he swallowed hard and looked away. The guards inside the anteroom had been dispatched, but outside the door shouts and footfalls thundered and there was pounding on the door. Edward followed his mother into the inner chamber, which was empty save for a naked girl tied spreadeagle on the enormous bed, her eyes starting from her head. The Companions cut her free while Aliera caught her shoulders. "Thy grandmother sent us, child. Where's the baron?" The girl pointed at a bookcase, then clung to Aliera. She was no bigger than Edward and seemed not much older. Her breasts were just beginning. She was covered with welts and blood and purple-yellow bruises. Aliera flung her own cloak over the girl. Beech picked her up. Mith's fingers were feeling over the bookcase; there was a click and a section slid aside. He went through cautiously. The others followed and the secret door closed after them. "I think it's just a bolt hole," Mith said, "but there'll be traps, no doubt." "Go warily, then, friend," Aliera said. "There's no hurry. I think the baron plans to show his departing guests the door, as a good host should." A narrow passage opened to the left. Mith sent a bolt of light down it. The floor was littered with bones. Human bones. Small skulls stared eyelessly. "I'm going to enjoy killing him," Moraelyn said. "No!" Aliera protested. "My quest, my kill!" Moraelyn swung to face her. "Aliera--" "I want it sung that he died by Aliera's hand! I claim my right to face him, king." "Leave him to me and we'll sing it your way! He's twice your size. D'you want to fight ME for the right?" The elf leaned over her, a full head taller. "If I must." Aliera brushed past him, slinging her shield on her arm, and drawing her short sword as she ran. Moraelyn grabbed at her, missed, and ran after her. His size hampered him in the low, narrow passage. Sparks flew from his spell shield as he caroomed recklessly off the walls. "Come on, you two," Mith yelled from ahead. "I'm not promising to save him for you." "Moraelyn," Edward gasped, running after him. "You're not going to let her!" "Let her! How d'ye propose I stop her? I'm open to suggestions, short of actually fighting her myself." He seemed half-angry, half-amused. "M-maybe he's gone by now." "Nay, he's locked in here with us; we found the exit earlier from the other side and Mith set a lock the baron will not undo." "Well, paralyze her. You can carry her." "She's activated her shield; it reflects spells, among other things. I'd only paralyze myself and I'd be inconvenient to carry. She'll be all right. It's an excellent shield. It casts a very powerful protective spell. I'ric himself devised it." "Having a spot of trouble with your locks tonight, baron?" Mith's voice came clearly from ahead. They emerged into a larger space where the baron had been clawing vainly at switches beside a massive door. "Shoddy work. You should get another smith." "He won't be needing one," Aliera snarled. The Companions spread around her in a semi-circle. The baron set his back to the door and set himself in a fighting stance. He was a big man, as big as Mats, and he was holding an axe as big as the one Mats wielded, and wearing a breastplate and helm. He addressed Moraelyn. "Nine against one. I'd expect odds like that from you black devils," Moraelyn was at the back of the group, yet the baron had singled him out as the leader. People did, somehow. "You prefer the advantage of weight, do you not? But my wife wants you to herself. She cannot resist your charms it seems. Nor can I; I could not wait for you to respond to my invitation, so I came to you instead." "I beat her and the rest of you kill me? Hah! It might be worth it at that," he added, staring at Aliera with cold dark eyes. Aliera smiled a terrible smile. Her dark hair swung free about her shoulders and she seemed to glow. "You will not beat this woman, baron, but if you do, then you go free. You are mine alone tonight. Swear it all, by Zenithar! If he haps to kill me, my ghost will hound him to his grave and beyond." She sounded rather pleased at the prospect. Edward began to shiver. "By Zenithar!" The baron laughed, "I don't believe you, but one last female for my collection then. Are you so wearied of her, elf?" "Are you so afraid of her that you'd rather face me instead?" Somewhere deep in his mind Edward realized that the elf was right. Despite the baron's bravado, he was afraid of Aliera. Edward hadn't sworn with the others. He clutched his staff tightly but his feet seemed rooted to the floor. The baron laughed again and swung a mighty blow at Aliera in answer, but it deflected harmlessly off her shield. His eyes widened as he realized she was spell shielded. Aliera danced aside and cut his arm. She was nimble, but he managed to land many blows. If her shield went ... Edward did not finish the thought. But he was leaving himself somewhat open in the hope of wearing her shield down and she was scoring hits against his limbs. She kept her blows low, trying to cost him the use of his legs and drain him of blood. All the while she taunted him about his manhood, saying she would geld him where he died. A great blow knocked her back; her shield flashed and was gone. The baron raised his axe high to cleave her skull with a single blow. Her arm drew back and she threw her slender short sword straight into her enemy's eye. He dropped the axe and fell screaming to his knees, hands clawing at his face. Aliera stepped forward and thrust the sword home, piercing deep within the brain. The body fell over, twitching and jerking. "Well fought, wife!" "I had a master trainer, and a better armorer!" Aliera laughed, then she threw back her head and shouted wordlessly in triumph, raising her arms, fists clenched. "That you did!" Moraelyn grabbed Silk in a rough hug and kissed her noisily. "It's a neat trick you taught her, Silk." "I'll thank you to cease flirting with my trainer, husband!" Aliera said, wiping her slender adamantium blade carefully. "Me flirt? Not while thy blood's up ... and thy shield's still charged. I'm just thanking her. I'll kiss I'ric too when next I see him." "Is he truly dead?" Caron had clung to Beech throughout the fight with her eyes closed. Now she regarded Aliera with -- Awe, Edward thought was the right word. Edward felt something of the same, although it was akin to horror. "Dead enough," Aliera said, regarding the still faintly twitching form, with satisfaction. The girl drew closer, then knelt beside him. She picked up a stone and smashed it into the face again and again, sobbing. When she had done, Ssa'ass cast some healing spells on her. Mith unlocked the door. They'd come out quite near to where they had left the horses. They took the girl back to her mother's house and left her there, instructing her to tell anyone that ventured to molest her, that Zenithar's servants would return if she were harmed. The bewildered old woman clasped her granddaughter to her. As she bade them farewell, she whispered to Aliera to look after that man of hers. "Oh, I do," Aliera said. "I do." * * * * * * * * When they stopped for rest Aliera came over to Edward to talk to him, but he protested that he was very tired and just wanted to sleep. Moraelyn tugged her away, saying that if her son did not need her then she could see to her man, who did. They moved out of the circle of firelight. Edward lay wakeful, listening to their small, stifled sounds. That was not unusual. It had troubled him at first. "I can't sleep; you're too noisy," he'd protested one night. "What are you doing, anyway?" That had drawn giggles from the Companions. "Can't you at least pretend you're sleeping?" Moraelyn had asked plaintively. "Now I know why dark elves seldom have more than one child. What I do not understand is how humans manage to get so many." Moraelyn and Aliera had come back to lie by him that night, but after that he had pretended to sleep, like the others. And the noises were too familiar now to keep images of the night's adventures from flashing through his mind, as vivid as if they were happening again in truth. He could feel his daedra feeding and could not stop it. It just wasn't fair, he thought, but now he was beginning to see what Moraelyn meant by feeding his daedra and yet walking with the gods. With Zenithar. Moraelyn came back, carrying Aliera. He set her gently down, then stretched himself out between Edward and her. "It must be difficult, being a woman," he said softly. "It was hard, watching her. Just watching." Edward nodded. "I've asked it often enough, of her," Moraelyn continued. "She told me how hard it is, but I never knew until tonight. I knew she'd win. Zenithar was with her, and all the baron had was his daedra. And still it was very hard to watch. She makes that cast nine tries out of ten, and there were more uses on the shield if she missed ... he'd have dropped of exhaustion before he wore it out entirely." "I keep thinking about it, too ... and the guard you ... he asked for mercy?" "I know. And yet, he listened to that ... night after night. And still he remained the baron's man." "Most men are not as strong as you are. Maybe he couldn't help himself?" Why was he pleading for a man already dead? His mind kept replaying the night's events as if they might yet come out differently, for better or for worse. "Even to witness evil such as that corrupts the soul. To watch and do nothing ... Mats would have stayed my hand had there been anything there worth keeping. And it's worse for the young; I am sorry you had to pass through this night." "Is my soul corrupted now?" "You feel the acid's bite, as do we all, but you'll heal." "Can you Heal me now?" "Aye." Moraelyn gathered the boy in his arms, then rolled over so that Edward lay between his parents. Aliera put her arms around him without really waking. Her strong woman smell mingled with Moraelyn's musky dark spice odor in Edward's nostrils. "She was so angry," Edward whispered. He'd wondered if he would ever really feel the same toward her again ... and yet her arms were still as comforting as before. Maybe Moraelyn too had needed that reassurance and had been wise enough to ask for it. "She's a woman. That sort of injury to another touches her near," he said. How near? The boy looked the question he dared not put. "Thy father's not a monster. But she was wed to a man who did not care for her, and she could not leave him. It's common enough among thy race, which makes it none the easier to bear, I think." "She has a daedra, too, then?" Edward asked sadly. "You must speak with her about that." "It wasn't really a fair fight, her shielded and not him." "Fair fighting's for the arena, boy. Would you fight a wolf or hell hound without weapons, spells and armor, though they have none? I would not." "What will become of Caron and Ora? And the other folk, now that the baron's dead?" "Do I look like the prophet Marukh? How should I know? We can stop here in the spring and see what's been planted in the field we burned tonight. I've no mind to stay and plow it. I've my own fields to tend -- listen to me, I sound like a Nord farmer. Mines to dig is more like it." He yawned. "The others didn't think about afterwards. You did." "I'm a king; it's what we do." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część VIII Dzicz Podróż przez puszczę Valen była przyjemna. Pogoda trzymała się przez większą jej część, ze słonecznymi dniami i chłodnymi nocami. Jasne liście w szkarłacie, karmazynie, złocie i zieleni opadały, tworząc dywan pod nogami koni. Las Valen różnił się bardzo od posępnych i stromych lasów Wysokiej Skały. Kiedy dotarli do północnej granicy, Edward, patrząc w tył, dostrzegł, że drzewa były w większości nagie, ogolone ze swej chluby. Przed nimi rozciągała się szeroka zielona kraina falistych wzgórz z tylko kilkoma przyczółkami dla drzew. Wydawała się rozciągać ku nieskończoności. „To jest Dzicz, Edwardzie,” powiedział Moraelyn. „Bądź w pełnej gotowości. Wygląda jak przyjemna kraina, ale rozkazy żadnego króla tu nie obowiązują. Każda ręka człowieka jest przeciwko drugiej -- a żyją tu najgorsi z ludzi. Wszystkie rasy Tamriel się tu spotykają i ścierają, poza twoją, może.” Podróżowali przez jeszcze parę dni z jednym wypadkiem… bandą khajiickich najeźdźców, którzy podkradli się nocą do ich obozu. Byli oni łatwi do odparcia. Silk zarżnęła jednego, a reszta uciekła z rykiem. Delikatna leśna elfka, Willow, rzuciła kule ognia za nimi. Nie było dróg, tylko małe ścieżki, które krzyżowały się jedna z drugą i widocznie wiodły do nikąd. Po dwóch tygodniach spokojnej jazdy dotarli do misokształtnej kotliny we wzgórzach, gdzie ziemia była zaorana. Pola wyglądały pięknie i były pełne zbiorów, ale ludność była przygnębiona, obszarpana i nieprzyjazna. Pytania o gospody zakończyły się tylko wzruszeniem ramion i zdziwionymi oczyma. Uzbrojone zgraje wyzywały ich czasami na pojedynki i domagały się wiedzy o tym, jakiego szukają tu interesu. Kiedy Moraelyn powiedział, że kierują się do Morrowind, powiedziano im, by przejechało tedy szybko i by mieli na uwadze, by niczego nie kraść. „Przejazd jest wszystkim, czego potrzebujemy,” powiedział cicho Moraelyn. „Ktoś powinien ich nauczyć manier,” zazwyczaj spokojny Mats zagrzmiał. „Możesz tu zostać i otworzyć szkołę etykiety, jeśli ci to sprawia przyjemność,” powiedział Moraelyn, „Czuję, że moje życie jest za krótkie, by dawać lekcje, jakich takie łotry potrzebują. Ciągle, wolę nie patrzeć na niebo, wygląda jeszcze bardziej złowrogo niźli ludzie. Myślę, że spróbujemy szczęścia w mieście.” Miasto było otoczone palisadą z drewna i miało tęgą bramę. Straże spojrzeli po nich i odmówili im wejścia. „Nikt tylko ludzie tu nie wchodzi elfie. Weź swą hołotę i uciekaj.” „Widzę. Ali, Mats, Edwardzie, wy spełniacie warunki tutejszej gościnności. Reszta z nas będzie musiała się schronić gdzie indziej.” Aliera ogłosiła, że prędzej zobaczy ich zdmuchniętych przez burzę z powrotem do Pierwszej Twierdzy, niż zaweźmie krok za tę bramę. Więc okrążyli miasto, przechodząc przez fosę z kamiennymi ścianami od wewnątrz i twierdzę jakiegoś rodzaju w środku. Trakt na północ zabrał ich za mały domek z wielką stodołą obok. Oba wyglądały na będące w złym stanie, ale Moraelyn wysłał Alierę i Edwarda, by zapukali do drzwi i spytali, czy mogą przenocować w stodole. Reszta czekała na drodze. Podstarzała kobieta odpowiedziała na pukanie, wyglądała na zadowoloną z ich widoku. „Zostać? Ano, będę rada z towarzystwa. Ale nie musicie spać w stodole pani. Mam wolny pokój. Moje nazwisko Ora Engelsdottir”. Aliera wykonała gest w stronę Kompanów. Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, by się nim przyjrzeć „Twój mężczyzna jest tam z paroma przyjaciółmi? Ano, ściśniemy się więc wszyscy razem. Tak będzie cieplej. Grzeję kocioł zupy na ogniu, zrobiłam go, by starczył mi na tydzień, ale jesteście doń zaproszeni. Mogę dorobić więcej.” „Mój mąż to elf.” „Doprawdy? Wygląda na to, że dobrze opiekuje się tobą i twym synem. Jesteście tłuści jak wieprze. Wezwij ich do środka. Chciałabym, by moja wnuczka miała takiego, co by się nią opiekował.” Ora odmówiła pieniędzy, mówiąc, że jeszcze nie żyje w takim upokorzeniu, iż jej goście musieliby płacić za jej gościnność. Opowiadała historie i pieśni, a wieczorna wesołość byłaby wystarczającą zapłatą. Garnce i talerze były ustawione, by złapać najgorsze z przecieków deszczu, znała je wszystkie dobrze. Zebrali się przy palenisku i byli bardzo weseli, podczas gdy rozwiała się wichura, bijąc okiennicami i drzwiami, zagrażając, że zdmuchnie cały dach. „Powiedz mi moja pani,” Ora wyszeptała na uboczu do Aliery, „On naprawdę taki dobry dla ciebie? Jest taki wielki i taki czarny.” „Naprawdę dobry,” Aliera próbowała utrzymać swe usta poważnymi, podczas gdy jej oczy się śmiały. „Ano, to dobrze. Przypomina mi on w myśli naszego barona, który jest wielki i ciemny -- och, nie aż tak ciemny, jak twój elf. Wziął on moją wnuczkę, Caron -- i nie traktuje on jej za dobrze. On -- on ją krzywdzi, moja pani. A ona nie odważy się uciec. Gdzieżby się udała?” Łzy zebrały się w oczach Ory i podążyły znanymi im ścieżkami po policzkach. Gdy ich gospodyni udała się spać w swym pokoju, Aliera powtórzyła, co jej powiedziała. „Uratujmy dziewczynę,” powiedział Beech, „stajemy się niemrawi z braku akcji.” „Ano!” powiedziały Silk i Willow jednocześnie. Mats zagrzmiał na zgodę. Mith i Ssa’ass wyglądali na zainteresowanych. Moraelyn wyglądał na wątpliwego. „Nie możemy naprawiać każdego zła w Tamriel. Ten baron zapewnia swojemu ludowi swego rodzaju ochronę. Mogliby go opuścić, jeśli uznaliby, że jest lepiej na zewnątrz.” „Ano,” powiedział Mith, „trzyma bandytów z dala, by mógł obrabowywać lud w ich ostojach.” „I my go obalimy? Będzie następny na jego miejsce. Albo zewnątrz dostanie się do środka i nie pozostanie tam już w ogóle nic.” „Nic byłoby lepsze, niż to obrzydliwe coś”, powiedział Mats. „Jest i to”. Wichura widocznie już odeszła. Aliera podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała się w niebo, gdzie chmury ścigały się za wschodni księżyc. Jedna wielka wspaniała niebieska gwiazda zawisła koło księżyca. „Zenithar zawitał tej nocy nad Tamriel. Moraelynie?” „Myślałem nad naprawieniem jej dachu nazajutrz, jeśli byłoby pogodnie,” powiedział, gdy ona zwróciła się do ognia. „Zrobimy przynajmniej tak dużo. Co do reszty -- Aliero?” „Poprosiła o moją pomoc, w pewnym sensie… i ja -- ja myślę, że usłyszałam głos Zenithara na wietrze i poczułam jego rękę w deszczu tej nocy.” „Twoje zadanie więc, żono.” Aliera przytaknęła głową, nie uśmiechając się. Zwinęła się z Moraelynem w rogu komina i oni szeptali ze sobą i śmiali się razem przez chwilę. Edward zasnął. Rano był wysłany na dach, by pomóc Beechowi i Willow założyć nowy gont. Moraelyn napisał list, który dal Matsowi, mówiąc mu, by zabrał go do barona, by przybył do zamku koło godziny obiadowej i by szedł pieszo. „Zamierzasz wyzwać go o dziewczynę!” Edward spochmurniał. „Ale czy będzie walczył? I czy nie wziąłby jej z powrotem, gdy wyjedziemy?” „Mmm. Jako że nie pozwoliłby mi wejść do swego miasta, twoja matka myślała, zamiast tego zaprosić go do naszego domu”. Moraelyn podstemplował list swoim sygnetem i przekazał go Matsowi. „Och. To wciąż długa droga do twojego domu, czyż nie?” Edward poczuł się trochę zawiedziony, że żadna odsiecz nie miała odbyć się natychmiast, ale uznał, że to całkiem nierozsądne spodziewać się, by osiem osób zdobyło twierdzę, nawet gdy byli to Kompani Moraelyna. Prawdopodobnie pieśni przesadzały z ich zasługami. Moraelyn spochmurniał, nastroszył włosy Edwarda i powiedział mu, by wstrzymał swe pytania, wszedł na dach i nie zawracał głowy swej matce. Moraelyn i Mith wyruszyli gdzieś pieszo. Aliera powiedziała, że poszli zapolować. Nie wrócili nawet w porze podwieczorku. Aliera powiedziała Edwardowi, by ten się nie martwił, spotkają się z nimi później. Było już długo po zachodzie słońca, kiedy pożegnała ich gospodynię. Wzięli wszystkie konie ze sobą i pozostawili w gaju przy północnym murze twierdzy. Aliera spytała Edwarda, czy nie chciałby poczekać na nich z końmi. Edward spytał, gdzie się udawali. „Musimy wejść do twierdzy, by wydostać wnuczkę Ory. Żadnych pytań, Edwardzie. Jeśli idziesz z nami, to zostań ze mną i rób dokładnie to, co ci powiem. Przelewituj nad fosą: ja muszę popłynąć. Zaraz za nią wespniemy się na mur. A już w środku, podążaj za mną i bądź tak cicho, jak tylko możesz.” Edward gapił się na swą matkę i innych Kompanów. Jak ich szóstka mogła przeprowadzić szturm na twierdzę? Trzy kobiety, dwóch mężczyzn i chłopiec? Na murze będą strażnicy i wielu więcej wewnątrz. Zgadywał, że Mats również jest w środku. Ale gdzie są Moraelyn i Mith? W fosie były straszne rzeczy. Edward zaczął protestować, a potem lepiej to przemyślał. Ssa’ass wpełzł do fosy pierwszy. Było trochę plusków i syków, a wtedy woda zrobiła się cicha. Aliera weszła do wody. Pozostali lewitowali. „Tu są liny,” powiedział Beech, wyczuwając je przy murze. Były tam trzy liny. Edward, Beech i Ssa’ass weszli pierwsi, Aliera, Willow i Silk podążyły za nimi. Moraelyn i Mith czekali na górze. Dwóch strażników chrapało miękko w stosie. „Jak--” zaczął Edward i odnalazł rękę swej matki przybitą do jego ust. Strażnik z innej części muru zawezwał i serce Edwarda przestało bić. Mith odkrzyknął mu coś i stukające odgłosy kroków się oddaliły. Kompani zeszli bezszelestnie po schodach i wślizgnęli się na plac jak cienie. Nie było żadnego strażnika przy samych drzwiach do twierdzy. Wewnątrz korytarze były niepokojąco ciche. Zatrzymali się na imponujących drzwiach i spłaszczyli się przy ścianie koło nich. Mogli słyszeć glosy z wewnątrz. Cienki i mrożący krew w żyłach jęk zabrzmiał i zamarł. Moraelyn zagwizdał kawałek piosenki przeszywający nocną ciszę, która po nim nastąpiła. Drzwi zamachnęły się w otwarciu i wbiegli do środka, spadając na zaskoczonych strażników jak furie. Edward był ostatnim w środku, Ząb w jego ręku, zadźgał najbliższego strażnika w bok, a Beech wykończył go uderzeniem w głowę. Mats był w środku, to on był tym, który otworzył drzwi. Jego topór rozciął głowę jednemu strażnikowi, a wtedy machnął w kierunku wewnętrznych drzwi. Aliera i Willow zabarykadowały potężne zewnętrzne drzwi. Przeciwnikiem Moraelyna był bardzo młody mężczyzna. Wziął jedno spojrzenie na wielkiego mrocznego elfa, upuścił swój miecz i upadł do kolan, błagając o litość. Moraelyn spojrzał na niego z odrazą i powiedział, „Przywitaj ode mnie Zenithara, powiedz mu, że Moraelyn z Ebonheart posyła cię po jego miłosierdzie. Nie mam żadnego dla ciebie”. Rozciął młodemu strażnikowi gardło. Krew rozprysła po skórach Moraelyna. Jego ofiara upadła, gulgocząc przeraźliwie. Płonący kwas nabrzmiał w gardle Edwarda, przełknął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok. Strażnicy wewnątrz holu zostali rozprawieni, ale zza drzwi krzyki i kroki grzmiały i było słychać dobijanie u drzwi. Edward podążył za matką do wewnętrznej komnaty, która była pusta poza nagą dziewczyną przywiązaną rozkraczoną do olbrzymiego łóżka, oczy wytrzeszczem wyskakiwały jej z głowy. Kompani odcięli ją wolno, gdy Aliera złapała jej ramiona. „Wysyła nas twa babka dziecko. Gdzie jest baron?” Dziewczyna wskazała na regał z książkami, wtedy przypiliła się do Aliery. Nie była większa niż Edward i nie wyglądała na dużo starszą. Jej piersi dopiero co się zaczynały kształtować. Była pokryta obrzękami i krwią i fioletowo-żółtawymi siniakami. Aliera zawinęła swój własny płaszcz wokół dziewczyny. Beech ją podniósł. Palce Mitha wyczuwały regal, rozległo się klikniecie i część się odsunęła. Przeszedł ostrożnie. Inni podążyli przez sekretne drzwi tuż za nimi. „Myślę, że to tylko kryjówka,” powiedział Mith, „ale będą bez wątpienia pułapki.” „Idź więc ostrożnie przyjacielu,” powiedziała Aliera. „Nie ma pospiechu. Myślę, że baron planował pokazać opuszczającym go gościom drzwi, jak każdy dobry gospodarz powinien.” Wąskie przejście otworzyło się z lewej. Mith posłał tam błysk światła. Podłoga była wyścielona kośćmi. Ludzkimi kośćmi. Małe czaszki wpatrywały się w nich bez oczu. „Będzie mi się podobać zabijanie go,” powiedział Moraelyn. „Nie!” Aliera zaprotestowała. „Moje zadanie, moje zabójstwo!” Moraelyn obrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. „Aliero--” „Chcę, by śpiewano, że legł od ręki Aliery! Ja żądam mego prawa, by się z nim zmierzyć, królu.” „Zostaw go mnie, a zaśpiewamy, jak zechcesz! Jest dwa razy tak wielki, jak ty. Czy chcesz walczyć ze MNĄ o to prawo?” Elf pochylił się ku niej, całą głowę wyższy. „Jeśli muszę”. Aliera otarła się o niego, mijając go, zarzucając swą tarczę na swe ramię i wyciągając swój krótki miecz, gdy zaczęła biec. Moraelyn próbował ją chwycić, lecz nie trafił i tylko pobiegł za nią. Jego rozmiar spowalniał go w niskim, wąskim korytarzu. Iskry leciały od jego magicznej tarczy, gdy bez namysłu zderzał się ze ścianami. „Wracajcie oboje,” Mith wrzasnął na nich z przodu. „Nie obiecuję zostawić go wam.” „Moraelyn,” Edward wykrztusił, biegnąc za nim. „Nie pozwól jej!” „Pozwolić jej! Jak proponujesz, bym ją zatrzymał? Jestem otwarty na sugestie, bliski, właściwie, walki z nią.” Wydawał się w połowie wściekły, w połowie w podziwie. „M-może już uciekł.” „Nie, zamknął się tu z nami, znaleźliśmy wcześniej wyjście z drugiej strony i Mith rzucił zaklęcie zamka, którego baron nie odczyni.” „Więc sparaliżuj ją. Potrafisz ją unieść.” „Aktywowała swoją tarczę, odbija ona zaklęcia, pośród innych rzeczy. Tylko sparaliżowałbym sam siebie, a ja byłbym niewygodnym do noszenia. Będzie cała. To doskonała tarcza. Rzuca bardzo potężne zaklęcie ochronne. Sam I’ric je wynalazł.” „Masz spore problemy ze swymi zamkami, baronie?” głos Mitha przyszedł czysto z przodu. Wyłonili się w większej komnacie, gdzie baron szarpał na próżno wajchami za potężnymi drzwiami. „Badziewna robota. Powinieneś znaleźć lepszego ślusarza.” „Nie będzie żadnego potrzebował,” prychnęła Aliera. Kompani rozpięli się wokół niej w półokrąg. Baron ustawił się tyłem do drzwi i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. Był wielkim mężczyzną, tak wielkim, jak Mats i dzierżył topór tak wielki, jak i Mats dzierżył i nosił napierśnik oraz hełm. Zwrócił się do Moraelyna. „Dziewięciu przeciwko jednemu. Spodziewałem się takich liczb po was czarne diabły,” Moraelyn był z tylu grupy, lecz baron wynalazł go jako dowódcę. Ludzie jakoś to robili. „Wolisz przewagę masy, czyż nie? Ale moja żona chce cię dla niej samej. Wychodzi na to, że nie może się oprzeć twym wdziękom. Ani nie mogę też ja, nie mogłem czekać, aż odpowiesz na zaproszenie, więc w zamian przyszedłem do ciebie.” „Pobije ją, a reszta was mnie zabije? Ha! Może to być coś warte,” dodał, wpatrując się w Alierę swymi zimnymi ciemnymi oczami. Aliera uśmiechała się przeraźliwym uśmiechem. Jej czarne włosy zwisały swobodnie koło jej ramion i wydawała się świecić. „Nie pobijesz tej kobiety, baronie, ale jeśli zdołasz, możesz pójść wolno. Jesteś tylko mój dzisiejszej nocy. Przysięgnijcie to wszyscy, na Zenithara! Jeśli zdarzy mu się mnie zabić, mój duch będzie go nękał po jego grób i po nim w nieskończoności”. Brzmiała raczej rada z tej myśli. Edward począł drgać. „Na Zenithara!” Baron się zaśmiał, „Nie wierzę wam, ale tak jedna ostatnia kobieta w mej kolekcji. Czy się o nią lękasz elfie?” „Czy aż tak się jej boisz, że wolałbyś w zamian walczyć ze mną?” Gdzieś głęboko w swym umyśle Edward uświadomił sobie, że elf miał rację. Mimo brawury barona obawiał się on Aliery. Edward nie przysiągł z innymi. Ściskał swoją różdżkę mocno, ale jego stopy wydawały się wrosnąć w podłogę. Baron zaśmiał się jeszcze raz i zamachnął potężne uderzenie na Alierę w odpowiedzi, ale odbiło się ono bez szkody od jej tarczy. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy dostrzegł, że jest ona chroniona zaklęciami. Aliera odtańczyła w bok i cięła jego ramię. Była gibka, ale on zdołał położyć wiele ciosów. Jeśli jej tarcza… Edward nie dokończył myśli. Ale on pozostawiał samego siebie jakoś otwartym, w nadziei na rozładowanie jej tarczy, a ona trafiała jego kończyny. Ograniczała swe ciosy, próbując wymusić na nim ruchy nogami i opróżnić jego ciało z krwi. Wszystko, gdy podpuszczała go, drwiąc z jego męskości, mówiąc, iż wykastruje go na miejscu, gdzie skona. Wielki cios odrzucił ją w tył, jej tarcza zamigotała i się wyczerpała. Baron wzniósł swój topór wysoko, by rozplątać jej czaszkę w jednym uderzeniu. Jej ramię się cofnęło i rzuciła jej szczupły krótki miecz prosto w oko jej wroga. Upuścił topór i padł, wrzeszcząc do swych kolan, ręce szarpiące jego twarz. Aliera postąpiła krok naprzód i pchnęła miecz wgłąb, przebijając głęboko w jego mózg. Ciało upadło, dygocząc i szarpiąc się na boki. „Dobrze wywalczone, żono!” „Miałam mistrza za trenera, a i lepszego płatnerza!” zaśmiała się Aliera, wtedy odrzuciła w tył swą głowę i krzyknęła bezsłownie w triumfie, wznosząc swe ramiona, pięści zaciśnięte. „Tak, miałaś!” Moraelyn złapał Silk w szorstkim uścisku i pocałował ją głośno. „To niezła sztuczka, jaką ją nauczyłaś, Silk.” „Byłabym wdzięczna, jeślibyś zaprzestał flirtów z moją trenerką, mężu!” powiedziała Aliera, ostrożnie wycierając swe smukłe adamantowe ostrze. „Ja flirtuję? Nie, gdy twoja krew jest żwawa… a twa tarcza wciąż naładowana. Po prostu jej dziękuję. Pocałuję I’rica również jak tylko go zobaczę.” „Jest on naprawdę martwy?” Caron przez całą walkę była przywarta do Beecha z zamkniętymi oczyma. Teraz patrzyła na Alierę z -- podziwem, Edward myślał, że jest to właściwe słowo. Edward poczuł coś podobnego, choć. Było to bliższym zgrozie. „Martwy wystarczająco,” powiedziała Aliera, obserwując z satysfakcją wciąż lekko dygoczącą formę. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej, potem uklękła przy nim. Podniosła kamień i miażdżyła nim twarz raz za razem, szlochając. Kiedy miała dosyć, Ssa’ass rzucił na nią jakieś zaklęcia lecznicze. Mith odblokował drzwi. Wyszli całkiem blisko miejsca, gdzie zostawili konie. Wzięli dziewczynę z powrotem do domu jej babki i zostawili tam, instruując ją, by mówiła każdemu, kto ją będzie nękał, że słudzy Zenithara powrócą, jeśli będzie skrzywdzona. Osłupiała stara kobieta przycisnęła swą wnuczkę do siebie. Gdy żegnała się z nimi, wyszeptała do Aliery, by pilnowała tego jej mężczyzny. „Och, tak też robię,” powiedziała Aliera. „tak też robię.” * * * * * * * * Gdy się zatrzymali na postój, Aliera podeszła do Edwarda, by z nim porozmawiać, ale on zaprotestował, że był bardzo zmęczony i chciał tylko spać. Moraelyn odciągnął ją, mówiąc, że jeżeli jej syn jej nie potrzebował, mogła zwrócić się do męża, który potrzebował jej już bardzo. Odeszli od kręgu światła ogniska. Edward leżał, czuwając, słuchając ich małych, stłumionych dźwięków. Nie było to nadzwyczajnym. Przeszkadzało to mu na początku. „Nie mogę spać: jesteście za głośno,” zaprotestował pewnej nocy. „Co wy w ogóle robicie?” Sprawiło to, że usłyszał chichot ze strony Kompanów. „Nie możecie przynajmniej udawać, że śpicie?” Moraelyn spytał żałosnym głosem. „Teraz wiem, czemu mroczne elfy mają rzadko więcej niż jedno dziecko. Czego nie rozumiem to, dlaczego ludzie mają ich aż tak wiele”. Moraelyn i Aliera przychodzili, by leżeć koło niego nocą, ale poza tym udawał, że spał, jak reszta. Odgłosy były zbytnio teraz rozpoznawalne, by oddalać wspomnienia przygód tej nocy przed miganiem mu w myślach, tak żywe jakby działy się na nowo na jawie. Mógł czuć jego daedrotha żywiącego się i nie mógł tego powstrzymać. To nie było sprawiedliwe, pomyślał, ale teraz zaczynał widzieć, co Moraelyn chciał powiedzieć o żywieniu jego daedrotha i kroczeniu z bogami. Z Zenitharem. Moraelyn powrócił, nosząc Alierę. Położył ją delikatnie, a potem rozciągnął się między Edwardem a nią. „Musi być trudno, być kobietą,” powiedział miękko. „Było trudno, na nią patrzeć. Tylko na nią patrzeć.” Edward kiwnął głową. „Pytałem się ją o to wystarczająco często,” kontynuował Moraelyn. „Opowiedziała mi, jakie to jest ciężkie, ale nigdy tego nie zaznałem do tej nocy. Wiedziałem, że wygra. Zenithar był z nią, a wszystko, co baron miał, to był jego daedroth. A wciąż było to trudne do oglądania. Udaje jej się rzucić to zaklęcie dziewięć na dziesięć przypadków, a było jeszcze wiele użyć na tej tarczy, jeśliby nie trafiała… skonałby z wykończenia, zanim, by się zużyła całkowicie.” „Ciągle też o tym myślę… i ten strażnik ty… prosił o litość?” „Wiem. I wciąż, on wsłuchiwał się w te wrzaski… noc po nocy. I wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem barona.” „Większość mężczyzn nie jest tak silna, jak ty. Może nie mógł zaprzestać u niego służby?” Dlaczego apelował w sprawie mężczyzny już martwego? Jego umysł powtarzał scenki tamtej nocy, jakby mogły ustawić się inaczej, na lepsze lub gorsze. „Nawet według mego doświadczenia zło, takie jak to uszkadza duszę. By widzieć i nic nie robić… Mats wstrzymałby mą dłoń, gdyby było w nim cokolwiek wartego ocalenia. A jest to straszne dla młodych oczu, jest mi przykro, że musiałeś to widzieć.” „Czy moja dusza jest teraz uszkodzona?” „Odczuwasz kwaśne ugryzienie, jak my wszyscy, ale ty wyzdrowiejesz.” „Czy możesz mnie uzdrowić już teraz?” „Ano.” Moraelyn wziął chłopca w swoje ramiona, wtedy położył się tak, by Edward leżał między swymi rodzicami. Aliera obwinęła swe ręce dookoła niego, właściwie się nie budząc. Jej silny kobiecy zapach w nozdrzach Edwarda wymieszał się z piżmowym ciemnym ostrym odorem Moraelyna. „Była tak wściekła,” wyszeptał Edward. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mógł znów czuć do niej to samo, … a wciąż jej ramiona były tak samo uspokajające, jak wcześniej. Może Moraelyn też potrzebował tego uspokojenia, a był wystarczająco mądry, by o nie pytać. „Jest kobietą. Taki rodzaj niesprawiedliwości wobec innych dotyka ją bardzo”. Powiedział. Jak bardzo? Chłopak przyglądał się pytaniu, którego nie ważył się zadać. „Twój ojciec nie jest potworem. Ale była ona zaślubiona mężczyźnie, który się z nią nie liczył, a ona nie mogła go opuścić. Jest to wystarczająco częste pośród twej rasy, co nie sprawia, że jest łatwiejsze do zniesienia, tak myślę.” „Ona też ma daedrotha, więc?” Edward spytał smutnie. „Musisz z nią o tym porozmawiać.” „Nie była to naprawdę równa walka, ona chroniona, a on nie.” „Równe walki tylko na arenie, chłopcze. Wałczyłbyś z wilkiem albo piekielnym ogarami bez broni, zaklęć czy zbroi, gdy one nie mają żadnych? Ja na pewno nie.” „Co będzie z Caron i Orą? I innymi ludźmi, teraz gdy baron jest martwy?” „Czy wyglądam jak prorok Marukh? Jak mógłbym to wiedzieć? Możemy tu zostać na wiosnę i zobaczyć, co będzie zasadzone na spalonej przez nas ziemi. Nie mam zamiaru zostać i ją orać. Mam moje własne pola do opieki -- posłuchaj mnie, brzmię jak norski farmer. Kopalnie do wydobycia pasowałyby lepiej”. Ziewnął. „Inni nie myśleli o następstwach. Ty tak.” „Jestem królem, to jest, co robimy.” de:König Edward, Band VIII en:King Edward, Book VIII fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie VIII ru:Король Эдвард, т. 8 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki